


Temporary Passion

by Milkytoastie



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Blood, Fanfic, Love, M/M, Obsession, Torture, Violence, bongbeom, clone, gncd, golcha, possessive, scary but not scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkytoastie/pseuds/Milkytoastie
Summary: there’s nothing special about jibeom but there’s something about him that makes jaehyun insane and he’s willing to do anything if it allows him to get a momentary piece of jibeom even if he has to go to drastic measures.





	Temporary Passion

jaehyun is a very smart guy. he knows what he wants.

 

he majors in psychology and he undoubtedly has an amazing and cool job with good reputation and salary. 

 

people often refer to jaehyun as shy and weird as he was always keeping stuff to himself and he is rarely seen outside socialising. 

 

jaehyun doesn’t really mind what people calls him. he knows what he wants and that’s enough for him. 

 

right now, all he wants was jibeom. he needs and craves for him every single day but he’s determined to hide his feelings the best as he can. 

 

*****

 

“youngtaek ah i’m going out for lunch!” jaehyun yelled. he already took off his white coat and was ready to head out. 

 

youngtaek suddenly bursted into the room. 

 

“there’s another patient, doctor.”

 

“who? i’m hungry tell him or her to wait.” jaehyun answered in a frustrated voice. 

 

“it’s jibeom though.” youngtaek added. 

 

jaehyun widened his eyes and fireworks of excitement could be spotted in them. he bit his lower lip and smirked. 

 

“tell him to come in!” jaehyun hurried youngtaek. 

 

youngtaek gave jaehyun this dissatisfied look as he was acting like a high school kid again. 

 

youngtaek opened the door for jibeom to enter. jibeom stepped inside the room. he was wearing a white turtleneck sweater with a brown coat on. he took of his coat and hung it on the coat hanger. he looked too cool and it made jaehyun’s whole body blush. 

 

jibeom took a glance at jaehyun. his eyes were sparkling and they meant the world to jaehyun. just one glance was able to give jaehyun butterflies in his stomach. 

 

“hi.” jibeom greeted while scratching the back of his head. he was acting very awkwardly and uncomfortable. 

 

“hi jibeom!” jaehyun exclaimed in delight. “is there a problem?”

 

“i don’t know. i had another nightmare last night. i wanted to wake up but i was stuck and, and...” jibeom stuttered. he bent down and rubbed his face with his palms. 

 

“it’s okay jibeom. just tell me everything slowly. i’m here for you okay?” jaehyun patiently said in a gentle and welcoming voice. 

 

“okay okay. so there were these silhouettes of people or aliens or- monsters. i- i don’t really know but they were just k- kissing me and cuddling me.” jibeom kept stuttering. he sounded frightened and worried at the same time. 

 

“calm down jibeom. how is that a bad dream?” jaehyun asked. 

 

“n- no you don’t understand. after all that, someone just held a knife and stabbed me multiple times! i was chained. i couldn’t move and i was suffocating. he kept s- stabbing me and after that he chopped my body into six pieces and threw me into a grinder.”

 

“oh my god.” jaehyun said in a worried voice. he started sweating and he adjusted the collar on his shirt after listening to jibeom’s story. 

 

“why are you sweating?” jibeom asked. “i’m not over yet.”

 

“okay continue.” jaehyun said while nodding his head.

 

“the weird part is, i wanted to wake up but i- i couldn’t! the nightmare was blurry i couldn’t see things clearly but i could almost feel the abductions!! it’s just too real!!” 

 

“you don’t get it, jaehyun. it’s not easy! i have to bear with this almost every night!! is there a cure? please.” jibeom begged as he started to break down. 

 

“i’ll try my best to help you jibeom. i am your doctor right?” jaehyun stood up and gave a pat on jibeom’s back.”

 

“thank you.”

 

*****

 

jaehyun couldn’t stop thinking about what jibeom had said to him. 

 

a million thoughts formed a bubble around his head. he couldn’t focus on work, on driving or anything. 

 

he felt guilty. 

 

*****

 

jaehyun arrived at the front gate of his home. he looked extremely tired with black circles on the bottom of his eyes. 

 

jaehyun tried to take out his house keys but unfortunately dropped them. 

 

“fuck!” 

 

he bent down to pick them up and let out a sigh before harshly turning the doorknob. he entered his home and took off his shoes. 

 

jaehyun made sure to lock all the doors. he threw his stuff onto the couch and loosened his tie while unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. he stroked his soft, fluffy and blonde hair with his hand while putting the other hand on his waist. 

 

jaehyun looked like every girl’s dream. 

 

he bit his lower lip again and sighed. 

 

it was a tiring day for jaehyun and he wanted to let out some stress. 

 

jaehyun walked downstairs and into the basement. 

 

*****

 

it was a new day. jaehyun was late for work. he didn’t care. he had way too much fun last night. 

 

he checked his phone and scrolled through instagram for awhile. sooner, jaehyun remembered something. he sauntered into the kitchen, took out some bread from the cupboard and went back to doing what he was doing. he acted like he was a rich and spoiled kid that morning. 

 

it was 12 p.m. jaehyun finally decided to put down his phone and started to prepare for work. 

 

his was buttoning up his shirt as his phone started to ring. it was from his clinic and youngtaek was calling. 

 

“goodmorning youngtaek. what’s up?” jaehyun calmly asked. 

 

“what’s up??? jaehyun!!! it’s 12 p.m!”

 

“yeah so?”

 

“you have schedules!!!” 

 

“i’m sorry i slept late last night.”

 

“are you serious? okay fine. i just wanted to inform you that jibeom’s here waiting too.”

 

“w- what?? why didn’t you say so earlier??? i’m coming, tell him to wait!!” 

 

youngtaek cut off their call. jaehyun hurriedly buttoned up the rest of his shirt. he would usually stop by at starbucks for iced coffee but he had no time today. he couldn’t just let jibeom wait for him. 

 

jibeom was his number one priority. like always. 

 

jaehyun finally reached his clinic. he saw many people there waiting and he felt bad for making them wait especially when it’s because of his own selfishness. 

 

he passed by jibeom who was wearing a plain old white t-shirt and jeans looking like he had just woke up. he was just sitting there very still while staring blankly at the floor.

 

jaehyun went inside and youngtaek called the patients one by one to enter the room. 

 

“kim jibeom ssi.” youngtaek shouted. 

 

there wasn’t a response. he was still staring blankly at the sparkling clean marble floors that reflected his own image. 

 

“kim jibeom ssi!!” youngtaek shouted once more. 

 

senses ran back to jibeom and he got startled for a moment. 

 

“ah okay okay.” 

 

he entered the room and saw jaehyun writing something on a piece of card. 

 

jaehyun fished writing and looked up again to find jibeom standing by the door observing him very _quietly_. 

 

“oh come in jibeom!” jaehyun exclaimed. 

 

jibeom walked towards jaehyun and sat down. 

 

“did you have a bad dream again last night?”

 

jibeom didn’t say anything and there was a brief _silence_ in the room. 

 

“jibeom? are you okay?” jaehyun asked. 

 

“it was a terrifying nightmare, jaehyun. i don’t even want to talk about it. it haunts me just by thinking about it.” jibeom said in a sharp and serious tone. 

 

jaehyun didn’t know what to say. the atmosphere in the room got tense. 

 

“it’s okay jibeom. like usual, just tell calm down and tell me everything okay. just say anything you want and i’ll listen. it’s just you and me. don’t worry.”

 

*****

 

jaehyun went back home. as usual he locked all the doors before undressing. 

 

jaehyun was hungry that night. he sauntered into the kitchen but there wasn’t really anything edible in the fridge. there were only some rotten vegetables and expired milk left in that big refrigerator of his. 

 

he spotted some leftover bread from this morning on the table. 

 

“i wonder if jibeom likes bread.” 

 

“should i give some to him?”

 

jaehyun walked downstairs. he entered the basement while holding the leftover bread from this morning. he walked further and he stopped by a door. he entered a passcode and entered the room. 

 

_inside,_

 

it was horrible. 

 

there was a pod with a lot of tubes connected to it. 

 

there was a body inside. 

 

it looked like kim jibeom. 

 

there was _blood_ everywhere on the walls and on the floors. 

 

the place was exactly how jibeom described in his nightmares. 

 

“i’m so sorry jibeom. i cant control myself. i need you **too much.** ”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry for typos or grammatical errors!! i actually did some research on cloning. it only happens when one’s asleep and their subconscious could be transferred to the clone’s body. when they wake up, they’ll just think that it’s a nightmare. i’m sorry if i’m wrong about this!! pls let me know ^^
> 
> btw thank you to eunice for helping me check it hehe ily!!!


End file.
